Pink Hairspray
by JanusGirl101
Summary: Natalie gets revenge for a past wrong her brother did to her. Yes, another one of Natalie's evil schemes! PARODY.


**_A/N Hey! I know I haven't written anything in a loooong time, but I hope to write a lot more this summer. Soon I will be submitting a chapter story, but for now, one shots are all I can promise. _**

**A/N Yes, this is another of Natalie's evil schemes. Let me say this clearly: This is a PARODY! Characters might, no, WILL BE OOC because of that. So if you don't like OOCness, this is not the story for you. Anyway, R&R!**

Pink Hairspray

Ian Kabra was practically jumping with excitement, and that wasn't something you saw very often. The reason was because of Amy Cahill. Every day for the past month, Ian had walked to Amy's house, rung the doorbell, and when Amy herself answered, he would ask her out on a date. Normally, she would just slam the door in his face. But yesterday, she had finally said yes.

So that was why Ian was doing his final hair check in his portable mirror. He was just about to walk out the elaborate door to his waiting limo, when he heard a noise.

"ATTACK!"

Immediately he was swarmed by five giggling adolescent girls. _Oh no,_ Ian thought, _It's Natalie's sleepover group. I should have known they would try something. _He would have smacked his hand to his forehead if it had not been tied up in purple jump rope.

Natalie smirked at him and held up a spray bottle.

"Nighty night, dear brother!" She said and spritzed the liquid in his face.

Ian fell rather heavily. He went forward, but one of Natalie's friends pushed him the other way. He landed with a crash on his back, and five girls crowded around him excitedly.

Natalie pushed her way in front of the other girls and sat down next to the unconscious Ian. _Payback time, _she thought. She shuddered as she remembered that horrible thing Ian had done a few weeks ago.

_Natalie whined, "But I _have _to go to the fashion show! I'll die if I don't!" Ian was so irritated by then that he picked up her favorite Gucci shoes. _

"_Noooooooooooooo!" Natalie screamed. But it was too late. Ian threw the shoes into the fireplace. _

Natalie shook her head, coming out of her memory. _Those where my favorite shoes!_ She thought._ Of course, I wouldn't dare been seen in them twice, but that doesn't matter! _

She grinned evilly down at her brother.

"Hairspray."

"Here."

"Tweezers"

"Check."

"Lipstick"

"Got it."

Natalie worked quickly; an expert at her job. Then he was done. The girls stepped back, admiring their work.

"Time to wake him up. We certainly wouldn't want him to be late for his date," Natalie laughed.

Ian woke with a fuzzy feeling in his head. He couldn't remember a thing about what had just happened, thanks to the sleeping amnesia spray. He shook his head and walked out the door. Then he happened to look down and notice the time.

"Step on it, I'm going to be late!" His limo driver sped up as Ian gave the command.

When he got to Amy's house, he composed himself and walked to her door. He pushed the doorbell.

Amy's POV

I was just finished with my hair when the doorbell rang. _That must be Ian,_ I thought. I opened the door, screamed, and slammed it shut again. Then I opened it a crack and peeked outside.

There was a bewildered Ian, standing with a bouquet of red roses. But the flowers weren't what stood out the most to me.

Ian's once black hair was now dyed a shade of hot pink. His eyes had thick mascara and deep purple eye shadow all the way up to his eyebrows. He had _bright_ red blush on his cheeks and dark pink lipstick.

I stepped outside. "Ian, what happened to you?"

Ian looked confused. "Nothing. What's out of the ordinary?" I handed him the mirror I had been holding and he looked at himself. The scream that came next was the highest I had ever heard, followed by a scowl as big as Texas.

"Natalie!"

I covered my mouth with my hands, but it was too late. I burst out laughing, huge guffaws splitting my insides.

"You look hysterical!" I managed to get out between gasps. He shrugged, a slow smile playing at his pink lips.

"Do you still want to go to a movie with me?" Ian asked. I nodded, and he smiled.

"Sure I do, but maybe you should wash up first."


End file.
